


第二次-26

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-26

知勳開車出了停車場，一路上緊咬著下唇，他不知道自己為何要逃，究竟是氣順榮不信自己

還是不敢面對順榮接下來的問題，明明知恩的說的一切，漏洞百出，卻仍然對於自己沒有信心，害怕著順榮知道一切之後的反應，歸根究底他們之間始終橫著三年前的事，一直以來知勳刻意忽略的問題，最後還是被知恩給掀出來了

知勳來到了勝哲的店，手上提著大大小小的食物，油炸、炭烤，煙燻各式各樣重口味的食物，還有一瓶600c.c的可樂，讓勝哲和凈漢都驚呆了，隨即想起知勳前兩天才因食物中毒進了醫院，這些東西吃不得

知勳卻像是不在意一樣，表情看上去沒有任何不對勁，但作為確實大大的不對勁，把食物一一打開擺好，自己拿了個杯子盛著可樂，大口大口的吃著

勝哲走到他身邊勸阻

「知勳，你現在不能吃這個」

知勳沒有理勝哲，繼續自顧自地吃著，於是勝哲動手拿掉知勳正在吃的那分食物，知勳只是看了一眼，也不討回來，繼續甚至是狼吞虎嚥拼命往嘴裡塞東西，讓勝哲皺起眉頭有些嚴厲地叫他

「李知勳」

「好了，別管了」

凈漢阻止勝哲將他拉走

「可是......」

「我說別管了」

從知勳進門看到他提哪麼多食物就知道一定有什麼事發生，從小知勳受委屈一定會用狂吃東西來發洩，卻又有些不一樣，即使受委屈，知勳也是有問有答，今天明顯不一樣，會是什麼呢......

焦慮

凈漢一直沒有上前阻止，就是為了釐清知勳的情緒，一回過神就看到勝哲的勸阻，趕緊上前拉開

「你也看出來他不對勁，就讓他發洩吧，吃完吐一吐，才有用，不然我們再怎麼安撫，他還是不會緩解」

「我怕他會出事」

「我們看著能出什麼事」

凈漢一直盯著知勳， 想著可能發生了什麼，他記得知勳是去找順榮來著，順榮一定知道到底怎麼回事，順榮的電話卻是一直無人接聽，這下凈漢心中的火算是點燃了

正當凈漢打算打第十通時，知勳匆忙地奔向廁所，抱著馬桶就是一陣猛吐，凈漢跟在他的身後替他拍背順氣

「好多了嗎」

凈漢抽了張衛生紙給知勳，溫柔地問著

知勳用啞掉的聲音回答

「對不起，哥」

知勳知道凈漢問的不是身體，是他的心情但知勳說不出好多了這句話

凈漢扶起虛軟知勳走出廁所

「沒什麼好對不起的」

慢慢地攙扶著他到樓上的房間休息，勝哲則是在前方為他開門排除路上一切會擋住他兩的障礙物

知勳躺在床上，始終無法放鬆，痛苦的摀著自己的胃，冷汗直冒

「胃很痛嗎，藥呢」

知勳前天從醫院帶回來的藥一定還沒吃完

「在...車上」

一旁的勝哲立刻走下樓拿藥去，凈漢拿了條乾毛巾給知勳擦汗

「再忍忍，一會吃藥就好了」

知勳在兩人的幫助下吃了藥，躺回床上，但藥效沒那麼快生效，知勳仍兩眼直盯著凈漢

「哥，你不問嗎」

凈漢搖搖頭，將知勳的棉被掖好

「你這麼虐自己就是想要轉移注意力，我又何必去勾起你不想注意的事呢」

知勳此刻真的感激他的凈漢哥，他對自己是真心實意的，從小讓知勳依靠到大，就好像天塌下來凈漢哥也會替知勳撐著

藥效漸漸生效後，緩解痛苦的知勳沉沉睡去，凈漢放輕腳步走到房門外，接起突然震動的手機

「你好，尹先生，我是順榮的秘書室室長」

「你好」

凈漢挑眉，這明顯是順榮再找人，但為何不親自找

「請問知勳在您那裏嗎」

「你就是他們倆口中常說的奴娜吧」

「是的」

「發生什麼事，權順榮呢」

「是這樣的，尹小姐來訪，三人起了爭執，知勳就跑出來了，本來順榮追了上去，但是董事長突然到公司視察，順榮不得已只能回來」

秘書姊姊聽得出來凈漢是帶有怒氣的，只能儘量替順榮開脫

「告訴權順榮，等他結束馬上過來，知勳在我這」

凈漢說完不等秘書姊姊回應單方面掛掉電話，秘書姊姊無奈地透過玻璃隔間看著努力專注的順榮，"順榮，你加油吧"

現在的順榮表面上看起來氣定神閒，給董事長的報告做的有條不紊，心裡卻火急火燎的，他只向趕緊結束趕快去找知勳，順榮怕死了，害怕知勳再一次不見

低頭看了奴娜的訊息"知勳在尹先生那裏"，這下順榮才鬆了一口氣，看向隔間外的奴娜，用眼神感謝她

兩個小時後，順榮總算如願坐上他的車子，飛快地駛向勝哲的店，在出發之前，奴娜給他打了預防針，說凈漢哥挺生氣的，不過他現在管不了了，他只想趕快找到知勳跟他解釋

「順榮你來了」

進到店門迎接他的是勝哲，凈漢一臉不爽地坐在吧檯上

「勝哲哥，凈漢哥，對不起來晚了」

凈漢理都不理順榮，勝哲只能尷尬的打圓場，拿過托盤，上面是白粥和藥

「知勳睡了一下午了，是時候醒來了，既然你來了，就交給你了」

「謝謝」

順榮安靜地進入房間並坐在知勳身旁，輕撫知勳，動作雖然很輕，卻吵醒了因為不舒服而淺眠的知勳

知勳緩緩地睜開眼，看到順榮沒有驚訝，反而用哀怨的眼神看著順榮

「對不起把你吵醒了，哥哥們準備了粥，要吃一點嗎」

知勳安靜的坐起來，自己拿起白粥，小口小口的吃，空氣裡安靜到快要窒息

知勳吃了三分之一就吃不下了，放下碗，就要躺回去，被順榮阻止了

「知勳還得吃藥呢」

拿起順榮手中的藥，一口塞下，再接過水喝了一大口

「知勳，對不起」

順榮抓起知勳的手，把他拉進知勳的懷裡

「我不是那個意思的，我真的不能沒有你，知勳別生氣」

知勳靠在順榮的肩上，咬著下唇，沒有做出任何回應

知勳現在無疑是懦弱的，他不想讓順榮說出那個眼神的真正意義，那必定得面對他不想面對的問題

「知勳你理理我好不好，我只是疑惑你究竟為我做了什麼是，不是相信尹知恩的話，知勳告訴我三年前到底發生了什麼好不好」

然而知勳最怕的還是來了，順榮把他一直以來的疑問問了出來，知勳推開順榮，用失望的眼神掩飾著恐懼

「你不是說不問的嗎，你不是拜託我留下嗎，那就要遵守承諾阿」


End file.
